living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping
Magic and mundane items are available for purchase any time your character is off mission. Some adventures may also provide you the ability to shop, but this should not be relied upon. All items approved for use on the server are included on the below price list, which includes items from official WOTC books as well as a diverse selection of Living-Eberron exclusive magic items. Price List Items are priced according to the Living Eberron Price List, not ''according to any prices listed in source materials. To filter items by type (e.g. magic or mundane), click Data -> Filter Views, then select Magic or Mundane. Create custom filter by highlighting Row 3, then clicking Data -> Filter Views -> Create New Temp Filter. '''Base Cost + Enchantment' When buying an item with more than one potential variant (e.g. multiple weapon/armor types), you must add the cost of the mundane base item to listed enchantment price. This is indicated by the "Add Base Item Price" column. For example: To buy Plate Armor of Gleaming, you must add the mundane plate armor cost (in the “Armor” category) to the Armor of Gleaming enchantment cost listed (in the “Magic Items” category). If an item does not have more than one potential variant (e.g. doss lute), you do not need to add the base cost to the magic item price. Magewrought Items Many powerful magic weapons & armor that would otherwise be unaffordable for low-level characters are available to characters on this server in a cheaper “magewrought” variant. If a magewrought item is available, its price will be listed in the column next to the normal item prices. If you purchase a magewrought item, it must be specified as such on your wiki Inventory section. Magewrought weapons & armor are modified from the original item as follows: * Have no + bonus to hit. * Have no + to AC. * Weapons does not count as magical for purposes of bypassing damage resistance/immunity. * All other enchantments and magical effects are still present. Example: * The original Vicious Weapon counts as a magic weapon, which lets a Vicious Longsword do full damage to a monster that is immune to mundane slashing damage. * For a much cheaper price, you can buy a Magewrought Vicious Longsword, which still allows you to do an extra 7 damage on Natural 20s, but does not bypass damage resistance. Reselling & Trading Items Items may be “resold” to the server for half the retail price. No item upgrades are allowed (e.g. magewrought items to the full enchanted version), but you can sell the former back at the same time as you buy an upgraded model. Trading items to other characters, gift-giving, loans, and the like are permitted if they are reasonable in-character story-driven activities. (Not permitted: unloading items on others before quitting the server or rerolling your character.) Don’t give us a reason to change this rule! Living Eberron Magic Items The following items, included on the price list, are homebrew items created by Living Eberron community members. Please direct any questions about the item mechanics to #ask-a-mod, not the player who submitted it. Bracelet of Planar Detection created by jedcaj This silver bracelet features a clear, rounded gemstone as large as a watch face. When the bracelet is inside a manifest zone or another plane, the gemstone changes color and the symbol of the plane appears. The gemstone returns to its clear state after leaving the plane or manifest zone. * Gold - Daanvi * Pink - Dal Quor * Gray - Dolurrh * Red - Fernia * Yellow - Irian * Orange - Kythri * Green - Lamannia * Black - Mabar * White - Risia * Maroon - Shavarath * Blue - Syrania * Teal - Thelanis * Purple - Xoriat Boots of the Rider created by Nova & DragonBlood These knee-high supple leather boots play a small dramatic fanfare whenever the wearer walks through a doorway. If you are wearing these boots along with a cape of billowing, when you take a bonus action to cause the cape to billow, the boots produce their fanfare as well. Cantrip Token created by Chae and Kuul This small metal disk has been imbued with a single cantrip. While the token is in your possession, you can cast the imbued cantrip as an action. If the cantrip is offensive in nature, it has a spell attack roll of +4, a save DC of 12, and is cast as if by a 1st-level character. A cantrip token only holds sufficient charge for a single use, after which it loses its power. Earring of Gossip (requires attunement) created by Tim The wearer of this earring feels the jewelry get uncomfortably warm to the touch if anyone within 60 feet is talking about the wearer. The wearer does not know who or which direction, only that they are a topic of conversation. Requires attunement. Familiar's Collar created by Kayro This adjustable collar is a favorite of spell casters who often resummon their familiars. Once per day, the collar may be used as a focus item for find familiar. When cast in this way the spell does not require its normal material components. This collar must be bound to a familiar before they can be resummoned. Only one familiar may be bound to a collar at a time. Glove of Storing suggested by Trolling and Tim, adapted from Starfinder and D&D 3.5 As an action, you can hide a single item weighing less than 20 pounds in the extradimensional storage space provided by this glove. You can resummon it with another action. Heward's Handy Hotplate created by Exthalion and Arimart This one-foot diameter iron disk contains a small kybershard in its center, within which a tiny fire elemental is bound. You may use an action to cause the disk to emit a mild heat comfortable to the skin, increase to a high heat which can warm up a small room or cook small meals, or return to room temperature. If a living creature touches the disk, however, the enchantments surrounding it cause it to remain cool to the touch. Maestro's Instrument (any instrument) created by Terra These Phiarlan-made instruments are masterwork creations, magically enchanted for durability. No matter the circumstance, they are perfectly tuned, emitting a beautiful, full sound regardless of the environment it's transported in or acoustics of a room. Three times per day, you may roll any Performance check or Instrument proficiency check using this instrument with advantage. If the instrument is ever damaged, it self-repairs itself over the course of 10 minutes, as if with the mending cantrip. Mror Army Tool created by Exthalion This tool at first seems to be nothing but a 12-inch iron bar lined with small plates and spikes. It can be folded, twisted, hinged, and bent, to form a wide variety of mundane tools familiar to the wielder. It can duplicate tools that could reasonably be shaped out of a 12-inch piece of metal, but cannot be used to create a tool that is significantly smaller or larger than the original bar. The item may not contain complex moving parts, such as a handloom or sextant; however, a simple mechanism such as shears may be duplicated. It cannot be used to replace missing or broken parts of machines or vehicles unless a mundane tool would have done the job just as well. The tool may be used to replicate any of the following items: bucket, chain (10 feet), chisel, crowbar, hammer (sledge), hatchet, mallet, pick (miner’s), plane, pot (iron), saw, scissors, shovel, tongs, trowel, and other similar items at DM discretion. Potion of Darkvision suggested by Seek75 When you drink this potion, you gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet for the next 8 hours. The potion contains motes of white light swirling gently through an inky black liquid. Agitating the liquid causes the motes to flare up. It tastes faintly of sweetened vanilla, and is quite cold. Quill of Amanuensis suggested by Link, cantrip from D&D 3.5E You cause writing from one source (such as a book) to be copied into a book, paper, or parchment. This quill automatically copies 250 words per minute and creates a perfect duplicate of the original. This cannot copy magical texts or magical traps, only the mundane writing may be copied. This quill functions for up to 30 minutes a day. You must provide all the ink, paper, books, scrolls and other necessary implements to perform the writing as if it was a mundane quill. Restful Crystal adapted by Kuul from D&D 3.5E Sleeping in Medium or Heavy armor with this crystal attached does not does not affect hit point or Hit Die recovery. Returning Weapon suggested by Zelena This dragonshard may be affixed to any weapon with the thrown property. After the attached weapon is thrown, it magically returns to the hand that threw it at the end of your turn. If your throwing hand is unavailable, it falls to the ground by your feet. Ring of Arming (requires attunement) inspired by PrincessPilfer and Terra As an action, you can remove from your body one set of armor and a shield, one or more articles of clothing, or a previously-prepared disguise (including makeup and clothing), storing it in this ring’s extradimensional space. Once an outfit is stored in the extradimensional space, you may use an action to resummon it to your body. When you do so, you may choose to either swap the outfit you are currently wearing with the one stored inside the ring, or to place the outfit on top of your current attire (for example, in the case of armor). This eliminates the donning and doffing times for armor, as well as the application time for a disguise. Requires attunement. Rings of Warding (attunement optional) created by Chae and Kuul These platinum rings, sold in pairs, have 3 charges shared between the two rings. An attuned wearer can expend 1 charge as a bonus action to cast warding bond with a duration of 1 minute on the creature wearing the ring’s mate. Wearing the ring as the target of the spell does not require attunement, but they must be attuned before casting the spell. If both wearers are attuned, either one may choose to target the other using one of the shared charges. The spell ends if it is cast again on either of the wearers of these rings. The rings regain all expended charges daily at dawn. Shard of ____ adapted by Chae and Kuul from the DMG Minor Properties table Etched with eldritch runes, this 1-inch-diameter pink Eberron dragonshard carries a minor enchantment selected from the table below. You may use the dragonshard as a standalone item, or attach it to any object you are able to carry (magical or mundane), extending the properties of this dragonshard to the object itself. For the enchantment to extend to another object, you must attach the dragonshard to the item by meditating while pressing the two against each other for at least 10 minutes. To detach the dragonshard takes another 10 minutes of meditation. Otherwise, it cannot be removed unless the item is destroyed. Not even an antimagic field causes it to fall off. An object may only have one attached dragonshard, including all types from the below list. * Buoyancy. This item floats on water and other liquids. Its bearer has advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks to swim. * Comfort. The bearer suffers no harm in temperatures as cold as -20 degrees Fahrenheit (-29C) or as warm as 120 degrees Fahrenheit (49C) * Comprehension. The bearer can speak and understand a language, selected at time of purchase, while the item is on the bearer's person. This item does not grant the ability to read or write it. * Delving. While underground, the bearer of this item always knows the item's depth below the surface. Within a range of 1 mile, they also know the direction to the nearest staircase, ramp, or other path leading upward, if an accessible path to it exists. * Gleaming. This item never gets dirty. * Illusion. The item is imbued with illusion magic, allowing its bearer to alter the item's appearance in minor ways. Such alterations don't change how the item is worn, carried, or wielded, and they have no effect on its other magical properties. For example, the wearer could make a red robe appear blue, or make a gold ring look like it's made of ivory. The item reverts to its true appearance when no one is carrying or wearing it. * Instinct. The item whispers warnings to its bearer, granting a +2 bonus to initiative if the bearer isn't incapacitated. The bearer may only benefit from the effects of one Shard of Instinct at a time. * Illumination. The bearer can use a bonus action to cause the item to shed bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet. They can extinguish this light by using another bonus action. * Leadership. The bearer can use an action to cause his or her voice to carry clearly for up to 300 feet until the end of the bearer's next turn. * Song. Whenever this item is struck or is used to strike a foe, its bearer hears a fragment of an ancient song. * Unbreakability. The item can't be broken except when it is in an antimagic field. Silversheen Oil adapted by Kuul from D&D 3.5 You can apply this silvery liquid to a melee weapon as an action. For the next minute, all of your weapon attacks made with the oiled weapon are considered to be made with a silvered weapon. If you have a vial of silversheen oil in a potion bracer, you may apply it to your melee weapon as a bonus action. Veterinary Collar created by Kayro Developed by Jorasco and Vadalis, this item stabilizes an animal that has been critically injured. Though sometimes bought as a luxury, they are often sold alongside magebread warhorses or guard dogs. Any beast that drops to 0 hit points while wearing this item is stable and will regain 1 hp in 1 hour. This item also preserves the spirit of the animal and allow for an animal that has died within the last 10 days to be returned to life by spending 8 hours and 100 gp worth of herbs in a ritual that restores the animal to life as per the raise dead spell. Wand of Chromatic Orb (requires attunement) suggested by Chamber and BQ This wand has 3 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast the chromatic orb spell from it (save DC 13). For 1 charge, you cast the 1st-level version of the spell. You can increase the spell slot level by one for each additional charge you expend. The wand regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the wand's last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the wand crumbles to dust and is destroyed. Requires attunement. Wand of Shatter (requires attunement) suggested by Chamber This wand has 3 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast the shatter spell from it (save DC 13). For 1 charge, you cast the 2nd-level version of the spell. You can increase the spell slot level by one for each additional charge you expend. The wand regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the wand's last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the wand crumbles to dust and is destroyed. Requires attunement. Wand of Thunderwave (requires attunement) suggested by Chamber This wand has 3 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast the thunderwave spell from it (save DC 13). For 1 charge, you cast the 1st-level version of the spell. You can increase the spell slot level by one for each additional charge you expend. The wand regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the wand's last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the wand crumbles to dust and is destroyed. Requires attunement. Category:Server Rules